il mio vero e amato cielo
by angelacorus
Summary: Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y voló hacia mí, cuando alzó su mano,….. yo sabía que tenía que regresar a mi mundo… pero … no podía dejar de verlo, inconscientemente alcé mi mano, y susurré : Giotto…kun .
1. Chapter 1

_**IL MIO VERO E AMATO CIELO**_

_**La historia comienza dos años después de la última batalla de la décima generación Vongola, sigue al manga.**_

_**Yo no poseo KHR, porque si fuera así Haru tendría su propio Harem ;3**_

Han pasado 2 años desde que terminó la batalla de los arcobalenos, a decir verdad Tsuna san no nos contó mucho con respecto a aquella batalla, por lo que entendí salvaron a Reborn chan , me alegro pero desde que terminó la batalla y me lo encontré en su casa, él no ha parecido él mismo,(suspiro),… pero solo le dije que mirara más de cerca, ¿por qué? , cuando quiero estar cerca de él , se aleja de mí, , incluso hice todo lo posible para cambiarme al instituto Namimori, prometiéndole a mis padres que sería una de las más mejores… solo para estar con…él, los demás me hablan ,pero él no es como antes, no me mira directamente, Tsuna san si hice algo malo solo dime… le pregunté, me miró sorprendido , pero justo cuando me iba a responder Kyoko chan se acercó, jalando a Tsuna san para que le ayudara a cargar sus cosas. También no sé qué le pasa a Kyoko chan también ha actuado rara, ya no quiere ir al día de apreciación de Haru , se dedica a estar más cerca de Tsuna san. No no, no debo de pensar mal de ella, es mi amiga, aunque sea la persona que aleja a Tsuna san de mí aun así es mi amiga, debe de ser mi imaginación, pero siento que ella aleja a los que se acercan a mí .

He cambiado para que él se fije en mí pero aun así siento que está diferente. Cuando más lo intento, veo una luz en su mirada hacia mí pero no sé qué es… Tsuna san …duele , no sabes como duele …..

Absorta en mis pensamientos hay alguien que jala de mi manga, me volteo y me doy cuenta que es Takeshi san, lo empecé a llamar así desde que ingresé a l instituto Namimori, él se ha acercado más a mi desde entonces, siempre con su gran sonrisa no se va incluso cuando Kyoko chan lo llama, él está conmigo…gracias Takeshi san . Cuando hablo con él me siento tranquila y me mira con una dulzura que si no lo conociera bien diría que le gusto pero …., es por eso que él es la lluvia, que da calma, pero cada vez que en el receso hablo con él, Tsuna san viene y nos interrumpe, diciéndole que tiene que hacer un "trabajo" encargado por Reborn, se le ve muy enojado y "celoso" en sus ojos, eso me parece, pero debe de ser mi imaginación…..

Acaso Tsuna san seguirá así , acaso no sentirá nada por mí .. no… tonta Haru….. él es el cielo, se preocupa por todos… pero aun así, porque no puedo tener mi propio cuento, mi propia historia, … he dejado de decir que sería la esposa de un jefe de la mafia, porque tal vez eso molestaba a Tsuna san, aunque Reborn chan me dijo que era alguien especial, aun así no sé qué hacer tal vez deba de desaparecer, no se…

Ahora me estoy dirigiendo a la casa de Tsuna san, Reborn chan me encargó cuidar de los niños hoy, ya que Maman estará fuera, por 3 días , y Tsuna san estaría entrenando con los demás en la "montaña de la muerte", así que me lo pidió a mí , le pregunté a Kyoko chan pero me dijo que tenía que hacer otras cosas, no sé me parece que no quiere estar cerca de mí, su mirada es de rencor, pero porque si yo no le he quitado nada suyo, no que yo sepa…, justo antes de irse Takeshi me dijo que cuando vuelva hará que sonría mucho, no entendí que era, solo me indicó que él si lucharía, pero ¿por qué?, no dijo nada más porque Gokudera kun lo jalo hacia ellos, Tsuna san antes de irse terminó dándome una mirada era como si me quisiera decir algo pero solo susurró algo y entendí solo …tegeré n,,,, impor…. Lo..q..cues….no le escuché nada más,…..

Al ingresar los niños aún estaban durmiendo , limpie un poco, no había necesidad de hacer mucho ya que maman era la mejor en eso, y siempre lo mantenía limpio, era una verdadera esposa, me gustaría ser como ella, he intentado de todo para parecerme a ella, me pregunto si algún día lo seré y más aún si alguien me amará tanto como ser lo único en sus pensamientos, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando Lambo chan se acercó llorando diciendo que Gianini había estropeado su bazuca ya que no disparaba, .. Bazuca?, pensé…. fue cuando giré y pude observar que algo caí sobre mí y todo se volvió rosa, cuando pude reaccionar, empecé a abrir los ojos, sentía algo muy suave debajo de mí justo en frente de mí estaba Tsuna san pero .. rubio?, se había pintado el cabello, no, no era eso, lo que me había disparado era la bazuca de los 10 años, que usamos en el viaje al futuro significaba que era el futuro?, pero estaba aquí Tsuna san, pero era a la vez diferente, … seguía pensando cuando me di cuenta de que estaba herido, no parecía muy bien, inmediatamente, arranqué un pedazo de tela de mi vestido y lo envolví, él me miró con sorpresa, no sabía quién era, pero aun así no podía dejarlo así , mi ser no me lo permite, solo le di mi más sincera sonrisa, alegrándome que la herida había dejado de sangrar, pero aun así necesitaba que le curaran mucho mejor, fue entonces cuando él se desmayó, luego de un … pequeño rubor?... tal vez solo tenga fiebre…inmediatamente lo recosté sobre mi pierna….. No tenía nada más, y me puse a pensar, si este no es el futuro entonces en dónde estoy? cuando lo miré era idéntico a Tsuna san de la misma edad pero rubio, y con aire extranjero, no pude evitar ruborizarme, cuando pude notar un pequeño libro que estaba en italiano que decía "il fiore più bello, è così nascosta che, se non si guarda bene mai trovare", que raro nunca había escuchado de este libro, seguía observando la cubierta cuando en la parte inferior estaba un nombre….. Giotto …. Vongola? , No eso no puede ser, ella estaba en el pasado? Pero Primo…. si es primo no debería ser un adulto joven, pero él tiene la misma edad que yo?, entonces retrocedí más los años … bueno si es así aun así me alegro que se encuentre un poco mejor pero necesita tratamiento, vaya no pensé encontrarme con alguien como él, …emana una gran paz.

POV Giotto

Que es esta sensación tan tranquila, no suelo estar así es raro, pero… me gusta… además huele muy bien .. Poco a poco pude abrir mis ojos, y allí estaba ella era la mujer que cayó encima de mí al principio, me sorprendió pero cuando la vi no pude quitarle la mirada, era tan linda, parecía japonesa? De la tierra natal de Asari, él tenía razón las mujeres de su país eran muy lindas, pero lo que hizo que sintiera un calor agradable fue su sonrisa, cuando me había curado, arrancó un poco de su vestido y cubrió mi herida que me habían hecho al tratar de proteger a un grupo de niños en la aldea anterior, decidí no hacer un mundo por ello ya que se pondrían tristes, ya tuvieron mucho de ello no necesitan más. Pude notar que estaba cansada, no la conozco porque aún está acá mi hiperintuición que me dijo al instante que la vi que no era mala además me dio una sensación de bienestar, confianza, como la que tengo con mi famiglia, como si ella fuera parte de mi famiglia.

M e detuve a observarla como dormía, al final le gano el cansancio, entonces me paré y pude notar que pronunciaba algo un tal Tsuna san, y un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no supe que, pero no me gustó, … eso era raro, yo que no prestaba atención a esas cosas de las mujeres, las respetaba y odiaba a quienes las dañaban pero esta sensación era rara, debe de ser solo una forma de sentimiento de agradecimiento, fue cuando ella se despertó y me miró , inmediatamente, me preguntó si ya estaba bien, le dije que si estudie su idioma gracias a Asari, le respondí con fluidez, le pregunté si la conocía y porque me ayudo a mí, un completo extraño, seriamente, ella me volvió a sonreír, y me dijo que era el familiar de un amigo?, es la peor broma, yo no tengo familia solo a mi famiglia, pero mi hiperintuición me gritaba que era la verdad pero por qué? Decidí dejarlo así, ella era una buena persona eso me lo gritaba todo correspondiendo a ella, hablamos, quise saber más de ella, me decía que vivía en una tal Namimori?, y no sabía cómo había llegado acá, cuando se empezó a sentir triste, no tenía a nadie según ella, estuvo a punto de llorar, no sabía qué hacer , no soy muy bueno cuando veo a una chica llorar el que se encargaba de eso es Asari o Nudillos, no yo ,aunque me dijeron que tenía que saber hacerlo por mi propio bien, en serio aun no entiendo, me pare, y le tendí mi mano, y le indiqué que si no tenía un lugar en donde quedarse, podría estar conmigo si ella lo deseaba y que me podría contar la manera en como llego y ya vería la forma de mandarla ahí, ella me sonrió(doki), eso fue raro…, Llegué a mi mansión donde estaba mi familia, recién estábamos reuniéndonos y ayudando a los demás pueblos con los delitos que se cometían, no podíamos dejarlo pasar, ya no . Cuando entramos, fue G quien empezó con las preguntas solo le dije que le debía mi vida, inmediatamente hizo silencio, y con una cara enojada pero divertida, terminó diciendo que era mejor que no lo interrumpiera, él sabía que la ayudaría a como sea. Los demás fueron amables con ella excepto Deimon, pero ya se acostumbrará, eso creo. Pasamos los días conversando y entendí varias cosas, fue increíble su historia, …el futuro? En serio?, pero sus hermos…digo sus ojos me decían que era verdad y sin contar que mi hiperintuición estaba queriendo golpearme por no hacerle caso, … por más que pareciera raro le creí sabía que decía la verdad, pasaron los días, se quedó tan cerca de todos aunque era raro ya que éramos jóvenes, me pregunto si seré el único que se sentía así, todos mis guardianes al unísono me dijeron que sí!, eso me sorprendió, pero había algo en sus ojos un filo muy sádico y juguetón en su respuesta.

Al cumplir un mes entendí que ya se había hecho parte de mi famiglia, pero algo me decía que ya lo era?, bueno nos ayudaba en cuanto podíamos, parecía que tenía experiencia en esto, debo de admitirlo la necesitamos pero ella tiene que volver…volver a su lugar.

POV HARU

Han pasado ya casi un mes, extraño a mi familia, me preocupan los niños ¿estarán bien? Tsuna san porque no has venido(sollozo). Aunque Giotto kun es muy amable , aun siento que no pertenezco aquí, aunque tal vez tampoco en mi tiempo, pero fue cuando escuché a Giotto kun decir ….te necesitamos…. que me pareció algo muy cálido dentro de mí , él es el cielo, un gran amigo, el mejor, es físicamente como Tsuna san pero en su actitud, es muy alegre aunque también es muy torpe, pero a la vez fuerte y desea ayudar a todos , estoy segura que todos lo quieren, él ahora es mi preciado amigo y deseo protegerlo a él y a los otros.

Cuando íbamos recorriendo el gran bosque alrededor de la mansión, nos atacaron, los chico me protegieron, corrí tanto como pude, Giotto y G me ordenaron llegar a la mansión en donde estaba Asari,pero fue cuando me perdí, que tonta que soy, ahora no puedo ir y avisarle a los demás , estaba triste, cuando hubo un temblor que hizo que cayera en el precipicio, cerré los ojos cuando vi una abertura debajo de mí, era una fisura, de la cual pude ver a Tsuna san Reborn chan, Takeshi kun , Gokudera kun, lambo chan , Enma san y los demás, pude ver a Tsuna san en modo Hiper, saltando sobre la fisura lucía preocupado, muy nervioso, me acogió, pero una ráfaga de energía lo golpeó , cayó después de recibir el golpe, ambos caíamos, pero pude sentir algo que sujetaba mi cintura era Giotto, también en modo Hiper, su mirada estaba aliviada, pero cuando vio a Tsuna san fue de sorpresa, … la corriente empezó a jalarme a mí y a Tsuna san, hacia su interior, Tsuna san me cogió de los brazos de Giotto kun y quiso apartarse pero Gioto kun se lo impidió,, Tsuna san al fijarse bien abrió mucho sus ojos, y solo dijo : ….Primo…., se escuchaba los gritos de mis amigos de mi tiempo , el me cogió e ingresamos a la fisura ya que se estaba cerrando, yo aún estaba aterrada por la caída cuando me di cuenta que estaba en brazos de Tsuna san… voltee, y vi a Giotto kun , nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y voló hacia mí, alzó la mano, hacia mí,….. yo sabía que tenía que regresar a mi mundo… pero … no podía dejar de verlo, inconscientemente alcé mi mano, y susurré : ….Giotto…kun…., lo demás que recuerdo era que estaba en los brazos de Tsuna san en su casa, lo miré y me acercó a él, puso su frente en mi cuello, yo estaba sorprendida, todos llegaron en donde estaba yo, Gianini tenía un aparato parecido a la bazuca de los 10 años, pero mucho más grande y compleja, estaba feliz de estar ahí pero… sabía que…. él…. no estaría ahí pero cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, cuando una fisura se abrió detrás de mí y una palabra hizo que mi vida cambiara completamente: …H Haru…...


	2. Ser egoísta por una vez

_**IL MIO VERO E AMATO CIELO**_

_**La historia comienza dos años después de la última batalla de la décima generación Vongola, sigue al manga.**_

_**Yo no poseo KHR, porque si fuera así Haru tendría su propio Harem ;3**_

_**Al principio desee que fuera solo de dos capítulos, pero tal vez… **_

_**PREVIAMENTE**_

_Sabía que…. él…. no estaría ahí pero cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, cuando una fisura se abrió detrás de mí y una palabra hizo que mi vida cambiara completamente: …H Haru…..._

**POV GIOTTO**

Por qué? Por qué? H Haru ….san …. . Sin aliento, la vio desaparecer …. Solo unos centímetros, …solo me falto un poco…..para alcanzarla, puede que esté errado pero …sus ojos, sentía que me llamaba….

Sentí que con ella algo mío también se fue solo me quede ahí pensando que tal vez volvería, cuando a lo lejos escuché algunos gritos …tto Gio…tto , GIOTTO!, alcé la mirada y pude observar a G , estaba junto a mis guardianes, Asari, Lampo, estaban heridos….es verdad …los enemigos….como es posible que me haiga olvidado de ellos…. Tanto efecto surges en mí, no sé pero es algo nuevo tanto que me da miedo, porque siente que esto no acabará aquí.

Cuando me reuní con ellos, me quedé mudo no sabía que decirles, tal vez me odiaran por dejarles, pero aun así necesitaba ver a Haru asegurarme de que estaba bien…no quería… no quería que "eso" volviera a pasar, no lo soportaría… Ellos me miraron , inmediatamente buscaron algo, fue cuando G preguntó por ella: ¿Giotto dónde está? ¿ Le pasó algo? – Lampo: Jefe le ocurrió algo a Haru nee, (con cierto miedo a su respuesta)- G: Responde dónde está?, tu viniste para asegurarte de su bienestar no? Fuiste el primero en reaccionar por ella.

Ella no está…fue lo que respondí, volvió a su "mundo". Pude observar en su mirada que también la quería , les preocupaba su bienestar, pero…. Ella ya no está…

Se me fue muy difícil explicarles lo que le había pasado a ella, la respuesta que creí que me darían no fue a la que pasó, pensé que estarían enojados por lo que les dije, pero fue por el hecho de que no la traje conmigo por lo cual decidieron acabar con la conversación antes de tiempo… eso me sorprendió.

Estuve por varios días ausente, no físicamente pero sí en mi ser….fue cuando sentí un golpe que volví a la realidad,¿ pero que?... G? ….. él ha sido mi amigo durante muchos años, tanto que lo consideré como mi mano derecha sin ningún tipo de duda pero lo que hizo me impactó, iba a contestar, pero pude ver en sus ojos que también estaba ….. ¿triste? … ¿impotente?... pero…¿por qué?—Giotto…. No eres el único que la extraña,….no lo entiendes… aun no sé qué pasó en el acantilado …pero… no eres el único que la perdió, …

Me quedé helado…. era verdad…. miré más al fondo y pude ver a todos mis guardianes…no… mi famiglia, ellos también la querían , a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvo aquí ella fue como una hermana, para Lampo una madre, aunque decidió llamarla hermana, pero aun así no le pudimos decir más que unas cuantas palabras tal vez ni siquiera sepa lo que significó para nosotros y la marca que nos dejó, …. Hemos tenido muchas mujeres pero ninguna acepto esta verdad más que ella, una verdad sobre personas que se sumen más en la oscuridad para proteger a personas inocentes, pecados que llevarán hasta el final por ellos mismos. Por un instante pude mirar al cielo sin que eso me doliera…recordando las palabras que ella me dijo

Flash back

Eh Giotto kun que haces acá también, ¿no deberías estar revisando los papeles que G te dió?, se va a enojar….

¿Eh? No te preocupes por eso Haru san, una escapada no pasa nada, quería salir y te encontré, fue algo bueno ¿no?—Si tú lo dices, luego no vengas a que te proteja de G san ¿vale?, porque al final termino por intermediaria en estos casos, vaya si no fuera por mí seguirían destruyendo la mansión y los pobres empleados estarían arreglándolo todo …pobrecitos.

JA JAJA Haru san tienes razón , todo es más tranquilo desde que estas acá…. (no sé que pasaría si te fueras, podríamos volver a nuestra antigua rutina? ,en verdad.. no lo sé)….. Giotto kun ¿me estas escuchando?

….Claro que sí Haru y….. estas muy cerca …o-o.

Mo Giotto kun a veces pareces desaparecer en tus pensamientos cuando te hablo, (dándole la vuelta haciendo una cara de molesta)

¿Eh? Los siento mucho Haru, no era mi intención, en serio, no te molestes vale, te lo compensaré si lamento no haberte prestado más atención (juntando las manos en forma de suplica), por favor perdóname ¿vale? … justo cuando se para se tropieza y cae cayendo de cara… itai itai sobándose la cara que dolor…-(rayos porque me pasa esto solo cuando ella está cerca , parezco tonto ante ella)…. GIOTTO KUN! ¿Estás bien? ,¿ no te hiciste daño ?...

HARU … Lo siento-

Fue raro ella me miró y luego pude notar que el brillo de sus ojos cambiaron, era como si hubiese recordado algo, y por lo que se puso …¿triste?, pero¿ por qué?...¿.HHaru? susurré …

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír pero no era de la misma intensidad que antes… me pregunto que fue lo que recordó, tanto le hizo daño…..me gustaría saber….. no soporto verla así ella es como la primavera, llenar de color y ….paz….., algo que anhelo desde hace muchos años. Quise preguntarle pero me callé…¿ por qué?, por qué lo hice?...tal vez me dio miedo hacerlo, me dio miedo saber la respuesta?, no sé …, era como si supiera el conflicto en mí que ella empezó a hablar, no me dijo lo que recordó pero aun así intento darme algo para que ya no estuviera así… me comparó con el cielo…. es la segunda persona que lo hace, pero la forma en que lo dice ella fue muy diferente que la primera , la que nos dio los anillos, ella fue como una hermana, a cambio lo que me dijo Haru , fue más….¿ como una mujer? , ella continúo me dijo que había una persona que también era como el cielo y al cual le recordaba mucho…. .. fue extraño, no me gustó como lo dijo….me enojó pero ni siquiera sabía quien era… mi hiperintuición me aclamaba que esa persona era muy importante para ella, …..y aunque me doliera, incluso mucho más que yo….espera…porque me interesa eso,… no es como si ella fuera algo mío…y tampoco….es como si ella se fuera a quedar…..¿ no?, entonces porque me siento así.

Ella se quedó observando el cielo, por lo que yo también , en ese instante creí que todo estarí bien pero uno nunca sabe lo que en verdad pasará.

FIN FLASH BACK

Han pasado una semana desde que ella desapareció, a decir verdad, quise saber si en verdad la volvería a ver, si ella estará bien, no podía evitar preocuparme, cada día , deseo mantenerlo para mí ya que si se lo cuento a los demás solo se preocuparan más por mí.

Cada vez que me veo no sé porque pero me pone furioso, será porque aquel sujeto se parecía tanto a mí que terminé por enojarme con él, o con mi cara, ya era impresionante el parecido ,… pero lo más raro es que me llamó Primo, ¿por qué?, y tenía las mismas llamas que yo, y los mismo guantes solo que pude observar que indicaba el número X pero si soy el primero(observando su s guantes), y si el es del futuro significara que ¿es el décimo vongola?, pero si es así… ….bueno ….todo concuerda con la historia de Haru.(suspiro)

Ya es tarde tengo que reunirme con los demás , y con el jefe de la familia Rovsing, espero que no vengan otra vez con su supuesta "propuesta".

Al observar a todos los asistentes, no pude evitar sentirme frustado porque siguen con eso…. es que acaso no ven que no voy a aceptar su "propuesta", sé que a mi edad ya se están hablando de este tipos de asuntos pero yo aún no quiero comprometerme ,…. No con ella….no quiero que forme parte de mi vida,…. No con ella (por un instante la imagen de Haru se poso por mi mente), y no pude evitar sonreír, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los demás….Bueno me alegro que le guste la idea dijo el jefe de aquella familia…eh? Fue lo único que respondí…. GIOTTO! Es que acaso no estabas prestando atención, en serio quieres comprometerte con la hija del jefe Rovisng- me preguntó G….¿Qué? claro que no…dije parándome, sabía que había hecho una mala jugada,….. solo… estaba pensando , pero nada con respecto al compromiso….esa fue mi respuesta….. lo sabía estaba muerto, en serio,,… no pudo ocurrírseme algo mejor que eso…. Y no solo yo tuve ese pensamiento, todos mis guardianes me miraron y acertaron a eso también pero note que la mayoría me miraba de una forma nostálgica?,….ellos lo sabían…sabían que pensaba en ella.

Al terminar la reunión G se encargó de "despachar" a la familia vecina, por lo que me retiré de la sala de reunión, ….

No podía hacerlo…. No podía exigir nada,…. No tenía el derecho…..sabía que ella volvería a su mundo…. A su época…. A su hogar…..Por lo cual decidí callar estos sentimientos, yo la apreciaba,…y … mucho, pero sabía que… tal vez…. ella no a mí, además … espera …¿tal vez?…..mi hiperintuición me dice tal vez?

Es una broma no?, si debe de ser eso, creo que mi mente me está pasando una jugada, aunque…me gustaría…creer eso.

Además soy ¿cuánto?… 100años…. mayor que ella, por lo menos….no tenía oportunidad….(suspiro)

Un fuerte agarre del brazo me jaló hacia el jardín , solo podía ser una persona… G? que pasa? , pudiste arreglarlo o tengo que usar un terno?

Me miró a los ojos directamente….solo miré al lado derecho sabía que la broma no dio gracia ni siquiera a mí pero aun así no pude evitar hacerla..

Si ya terminaste te diré una sola cosa…(espere…..y espere luego di un suspiro)…. Estamos hartos de tus suspiros, hoy nos colmó, por lo que decidimos solucionarlo, no solo tu estas así sino también todos, vamos a ser francos la nnecesi..sitamos, …era duro para él no suele responder tan francamente.

Le pedí a tu sabes quién que nos ayudara, nos costó y mucho, pero gracias a la intercepción de "ella", pudimos arreglárnosla, me habló sobre una última voluntad dejada en los anillos vongola, mientras más dejemos más tiempo tendremos, y en nuestro caso lo tendrás,…..no entendía nada, voluntad? Dejada en nuestros anillos?...fue cuando lo capte, nuestra energía… dejarla… pero para que nos serviría eso…tendríamos que…...Fue entonces cuando me explicó que gracias a ello podríamos abrir una pequeña fisura cerca de la antigua que se había abierto….. eso significaba… que podía verla otra vez….pero eso sería un gran trabajo.

Alcé la mirada y lo entendí ellos estaban dispuestos a eso y mucho más….G solo me dio una palmada en la espalda, y me dijo tráela de vuelta y une a esta familia otra vez, sé egoísta por una vez,….(fijo su mirada en mi…. Tristeza… había en ella), no pierdas algo valioso para ti, no seas…como yo… aun tienes una oportunidad, tal vez cambien muchas cosas al traerla, pero ya has dejado tanto por otros,… ya has dado tanto por otros,…y no has pedido nada a cambio… te sigo por ser incondicional y la mejor persona que he conocido, he visto tus actos buenos, pero también he visto tu dolor, nos uniste , nos salvaste, no pediste nada más, solo vernos feliz, ahora nosotros deseamos que lo seas jefe….no…. amigo mío…..

No supe que decir, lo entendí no ya lo sabía que la amaba pero me negaba a creerlo tanto para negarlo, y ocultarlo, tal vez no desee volver conmigo pero aun así lo intentaré, quiero verla, quiero escucharla…quiero ser egoísta por primera vez, quiero tenerla….a mi lado.

Al día siguiente aliste todo y decidí hacerlo, fue increíble la gran cantidad de llamas que tuvimos que usar , cuando pude observar una abertura, era inestable, pero aun así me arriesgue , y salté, había ondas expansivas de energía, seguí hasta que la vi ella estaba de espalda, me puse nervioso, me corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte, cuando la alcancé solo pude decir: HHaru

_Saludos,_ _les agradezco a las personas por sus __hermosos __reviews __me alegra__ que haiga fans de Haru , aunque habrá una gran lucha por saber exactamente quien estará en su corazón _

El presente capítulo nos relata lo que pasó con Giotto cuando Haru se fue por la fisura en el capítulo anterior y sí u-u pasó más de un año para él a pesar de solo haber pasado unos cuantos minutos para ella, el tiempo es inestable :3

Sé que deseaban que ambos ya se encontraran, pero calma estaré poniendo el siguiente capítulo en algunos días ;3

Gracias por seguir

**Avances del siguiente capítulo….**

_-Tus lágrimas me transmiten todolo que necesito saber. _

_-No te dejaré…. ¡es mía!_

_-Yo quisiera ser… aunque sea una vez….la persona por la cual despiertas tan ilusionada_

PD: ¿ A quién le pertenece cada diálogo? ;3


	3. La nueva batalla

_**IL MIO VERO E AMATO CIELO**_

_**La historia comienza dos años después de la última batalla de la décima generación **_

_**Vongola, sigue al manga.**_

_**Yo no poseo KHR, porque si fuera así Haru tendría su propio Harem ;3**_

H haru ….

POV HARU

Era esa voz, no puedo creerlo… Giotto ….Kun, fue lo único que salió de mis labios, ahí estaba él, mirándome directamente. Sentí una gran felicidad, pero ¿ por qué? Lo miré….. lágrimas caían de mis ojos….. pero eran involuntariamente…..di un paso hacia él…. Él me sonrió y cayó lentamente sobre mí , era pesado, pero aun así no lo solté era curioso el hecho de que cabía en él , todo pasó tan rápido, que no me di cuenta la confusión de los demás… aun así lo seguía sosteniendo ,cuando sentí a los chicos acercándose .

POV TSUNA

Ese era Primo ..Pero …. ¿Por qué? ¿ Por que? Él estaba aquí, no puede ser , desde que lo vi cuando fui a rescatar a Haru sabía que se había relacionado con ella , pero a qué grado para que él viniera acá … ¿por qué? es que mi Hiperintuición me está gritando que hay algo más al fondo… no entiendo…

Cuando Haru desapareció sentí mucho temor, Lambo adulto nos había avisado lo que había pasado, inmediatamente, volé hacia acá y me encontré con el hecho de que ella había desaparecido, la buscamos por todos lados, pero nos demoramos en entender de que ella no había ido al futuro sino al pasado .

Cuando Gianni había logrado abrir aquella fisura, me encontré con lo más aterrador ella estaba siendo atacada , pero aún no podía ingresar, eso fue lo que me dijo Gianini san, pero no importó al momento que la vi caer, salté hacia ella, todo pasó tan rápido …cuando lo vi a él…. A Primo, me impactó verlo, al igual que estoy seguro que a él también le pasó, pero no era el primo al que conocí en la batalla en el futuro, sino era mucho más joven como de mi edad, inmediatamente alcancé a Haru y la llevé conmigo , al tenerla en mis manos no pude evitar sostenerla en mis brazos y dar una gran aliento por el hecho de que estuviera bien.

POV HARU

Decidimos llevar a Giotto kun hacia el dormitorio de Tsuna san Maman no estaba por lo que no teníamos que explicarle que había sucedido , al acostarlo, no pude evitar sonreír lo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás , al sentir sus miradas, entendí que querían una explicación, por lo que no tuve otra elección…les conté…todo lo que pasó desde el instante en que me golpeó la bazuca de los 10 años….como lo conocí…. como me trataron… al terminar Reborn chan se quedó pensativo no dijo algo… me sorprendió eso era algo nuevo en él, por lo que entendí que esto era muy grave, bueno el hecho de que el antecesor de mi "único amor" este acá puede causar una gran controversia con el flujo del tiempo,… eso lo entendí pero aun así me alegró que él estuviera aquí, tal vez así no me sienta tan sola…. Aun estando pensando salí de la habitación Reborn chan anunció que mañana juntaríamos a todos y veríamos que hacer, al principio no quería pero Reborn chan me dijo que necesitaba descansar, .. Pero no era justo … él me necesitaba, ¿qué pasará cuando se despierte y no encuentra a nadie?, …él me ayudo cuando estaba sola, y ahora él me necesita, aun así Reborn chan fue firme con su decisión él se quedaría ahí junto a Tsuna san, y hablarían con él ,mañana encontraríamos una solución… estaba triste quise replicar otra vez pero una mano en mi hombre y una sincera sonrisa me hizo parar el único Takeshi kun. Se le veía sonreír pero a la vez muy preocupado , él quería que descansara, al mirar su mirada pude entender que estaba preocupado por mí, me sujetó de la mano y me jaló hacia fuera, pude notar la sorpresa de todos y más de la de Tsuna san porque me veía de esa manera… y ¿por qué veía enojo hacia Takeshi kun?, cuando salimos de su casa Takeshi kun se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, no pude decirle que no a esa sonrisa, seguimos caminado en un calmado silencio, cuando se paró frente del puente, y miró hacia el horizonte, me paré también y lo observé él lo pudo notar porque me devolvió la mirada.

Me alegra que estés bien…fueron sus palabras, gra gracias -fue lo único que pude responder….

El miro hacia el suelo y dijo : Ne HARU…. Tu aun amas a …Tsuna?

EH?, ¿A qué te refieres Takeshi Kun? , le pregunté confundida …a que venía esa pregunta , a mí siempre me ha gustado él pero… ahora no sé cómo deba de responder a eso, Tsuna san ….ni siquiera sé si deba de responder, tal vez así el solo se amargue aún más.

Takehsi Kun,¿ por qué me preguntas eso?, ya no debería de importar …Tsuna san ….nunca me querrá de esa manera , por lo que siendo su amiga me basta a mí .

Ya veo pronunció Takeshi kun… te pregunto porque no me gusta verte triste , eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes, me gusta tu sonrisa( sonrojado brevemente).

Takeshi kun… sabes tal vez hubiera sido mucho mejor para mí haberme enamorado de ti, eres tan considerado y el mejor amigo, me apoyas aun cuando algunas personas se empiezan alejando de mí gracias, Takeshi kun(tal vez sería feliz estando enamorada de ti pero el destino quiso otra cosa y ahora mis sentimientos duelen a cada instante, pero me alegra que haiga alguien como tú a mi lado)

EH?... AH ….(avergonzado), gracias Haru…fue lo que me respondió tal vez debí de iniciar yo desde un principio, pero aún no me he rendido jajaja esto apenas comienza , venga sigamos caminado…que ya se hace tarde y una señorita no debe de legar tarde a su casa jajaja no?

Haru:( No entendí mucho lo que dijo como que esto apenas comienza… pero bueno tal vez sean solo cosas de Takeshi kun) HAI .

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de él con una gran sonrisa , no entendí porque no me pregunto sobre Giotto kun pero estoy segura que mañana lo hara, ahora solo lo veía caminando desde mi ventana.

POV TAKESHI

Sabes HARU , Yo quisiera ser… aunque sea una vez….la persona por la cual despiertas tan ilusionada, pensé que ahora podría serlo…. si me esforzara, pero …ahora no seré el único que luche y quiera hacerte sonreír, pensé que tal vez ahora podría, pensando que él no quería verla, que tal vez mire a alguien más, pero ahora él creo… que también.. Luchará…no es justo( se empezó a alejarse con una mirada ensombrecida)

POV HARU

Miré el reloj ya eran las 11:00pm no he podido cerrar los ojos , mis pensamientos se van en donde Giotto kun ¿estará bien? ¿Ya habrá despertado? ¿Estará preguntando por mi? ….Necesito verlo, necesito saber si está bien, entonces fue cuando lo decidí tenía que verlo yo misma, me aliste y puse rumbo a la casa de Tsuna san , aunque sea de noche tuve que ponerme fuerte, por él, sin muchas dificultades llegué a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas en el cuarto de Tsuna san, Lambo chan estaba llorando, me dio pena ¿Qué habrá pasado? Tsuna san …Giotto kun …estarán bien Futa kun… Ipin chan …Reborn chan, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Me seguí acercando abrí la puerta(menos mal que Maman me había dejado una copia mientras estaba cuidando a los niños), subí despacio pude observar una luz que era del cuarto de Tsuna san escuché algo romperse al caer, y un golpe a la pared,….¿pero qué? ¿ Qué está pasando?... me dio miedo parece una pelea, luego un disparo …me quedé helada ante eso? Fue cuando escuché a Reborn chan …. …Tsuna cálmate y piensa en lo que estabas a punto de hacer mi inútil estudiante ….la voz de Reborn chan era muy fría me dio miedo… pero ¿con quien estaba Tsuna san ?

Fue cuando escuche su voz era ¿Giotto? Ya se había levantado…..

Como lo oíste Tsunayoshi Sawada, no me importa tu opinión solo la de ella, no dejaré que vuelva a estar sola, ella est…

_-_No te dejaré…. ¡es mía!

Ese fue Tsuna san , pero se le escuchaba tan enojado pero que paso?

Ambos deténganse,… Haru no te quedes ahí entra …..Di un paso atrás Reborn chan se había dado cuenta, paso a paso entre, y pude verlos Giotto y Tsuna san estaban ahí, mirándome pero sorprendidos de mi presencia.

Reborn chan dijo: Increíble ambos jefes y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia sí que esto está muy mal…..

No entendía lo que quería decir, estaba confundida pero no pude evitar que la lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, me dolía ver a ambos, enojados y con el otro, ambos eran personas muy importantes para mí no quería que se enojaran entre ellos, …..No discutan por favor, no me gusta…..HHaru….. Ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron .

Tsuna dijo …..Haru por qué estas acá, se suponía que tendrías que estar en tu casa es muy tarde te pudo haber pasado algo…(empezó a acercarse a mi)…..

Bueno Tsuna san estaba preocupada por Giotto kun… eso lo paró en su lugar… fue cuando miré la sorpresa en su mirada, pero ¿por qué? ¿Eso es algo normal no? pero que había pasado antes de que llegara. Fue cuando Giotto kun se acercó a mí, y con un leve sonrojo me dijo que estaba feliz de volver a verme , pero aun así ¿estaba tartamudeando?, no pude evitar sorprenderme era lindo cuando hacía eso, era tan parecido a Tsuna san antes de todas las batallas, y la forma en la que tartamudeaba era de la misma manera pero cuando hablaba con Kyoko chan(no pude evitar sentirme triste ante el recuerdo)

Giotto kun lo notó y se acercó a mí mucho más , cuando lo vi parado frente a mí, quiso colocar su mano en mi mejilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme por el acto, cuando una mano lo jalo hacia atrás…. era …Tsuna san, estaba molesto, se acercó hacia mí pero Giotto kun se lo impidió, los ojos de ambos estaban demasiados encendidos, un tono dorado , pude notar una llama en sus cabezas, pero no…no pueden(en mis ojos se empezaron a formar lágrimas) …acaso querían pelear….por favor …..no

**Saludos, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy lindas ;3**

**Pues parece que cada vez se llega más a la acción , disculpen si no fue tan largo, pero les aseguro que el siguiente les alegrará, me faltó un diálogo pero en el siguiente lo completaré jiji.**

**Gracias por seguir , por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios ;3**

_**PD: Si desean que le agregue una escena en especial que ustedes deseen con cualquier personaje , solo hágamelo saber, toda idea es aceptada ;3**_


	4. Enlace

_**IL MIO VERO E AMATO CIELO**_

_**La historia comienza dos años después de la última batalla de la décima generación **_

_**Vongola, sigue al manga.**_

_**¿Yo no poseo KHR, porque si fuera así Haru tendría su propio Harem ;3**_

_**¡ADVERTENCIA! :El presente capítulo tiene un dato que se relacionará con todos los demás capítulos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir sé que el capítulo anterior no fue muy largo y que esperaban la deseada lucha entre nuestros dos lindos jefes de la mafia, pero antes de eso quería plasmar este especial ;3 **_

*****HAZ FELIZ AL JEFE*****

***** ESTILO VONGOLA POR LA 1 GENERACIÓN*****

Esta todo demasiado brillante…parpadeo pero aun así no noto a alguien, todo poco a poco

se va aclarando, pero aun es difícil reconocer….a la persona que se está acercando.

Ey tú, niña tonta, es mejor que te des prisa, Primo te espera, pronuncio un pelirrojo al

frente de ella, el cual estaba tomando una colada de su cigarro – Deja de espabilar y

cámbiate que la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

¿C ceremonia? ¿Qué ceremonia? Espera tu eres G ? Vongola primera

generación - Pregunto Haru con cierta duda

(Mirándola como si estuviera loca) ¿De qué estás hablando, acaso tomar tanto sol por fin

te afecto el cerebro?

Imaginarme tan solo que eras la amante de mi jefe (suspiro), pero en fin yo también

tengo la culpa por apoyar esta relación, dijo el pelirrojo con un tono sarcástico

¿A …Amante? Pero ¿De qué estas hablando?, ¿Donde estoy,.. dijste primo? ¿Verdad?,

por favor necesito verlo, llévame ante el…te lo suplico.

(Alzando una ceja) Pues serás tonta por eso te estoy apurando, quién crees que te está

buscando, ahora si.. date prisa , mira que hacerme perder el tiempo, exclamó el pelirrojo.

Que grosero des…eh casi lo digo (ahora recuerdo que lo había dejado por Tsuna san), esperen…. Donde esta él, recuerdo que estaba su cuarto, entonces¿ por qué estoy acá? , no recuerdo nada , pero si veo a Primo san tal vez entienda algo, porque sé que si él es el Vongola primo entonces es como Tsuna san estoy segura que me ayudara, con todo eso de la batalla del futuro no me sorprende esto, pero aun así esto está muy extraño …..

¡Espabilaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gritó la mano derecha de la primea generación.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa que fuerte …..que malo …..no tenías que gritar, exclamó la castaña con las manos en ambos oídos.

Pues entonces apúrate que ya todos están ahí (con una vena en la cabeza a punto de estallar, pronunció nuestro pelirrojo)

Está bien , no sé qué quieres decir pero ya me apuro, (al intentarse levantar, se da cuenta

de que su vestimenta ya no es la misma que antes, más bien se trataba de un vestido

anaranjado suave con un lazo en la cintura, y con un escote que levantaba y hacía notar

más de lo que tenía, se quedó impactada con ello, más con lo que tenía adelante se

sentía feliz, aterrada pero feliz, por ello, cuando sintió una mano jalándola hacia adentro.

Al ingresar, había mucha gente vestida tan elegantemente, pudo reconocer entre ellos a

Asari san, Alaude san a Nudillos san , Deimon san y a Lampo san. Cuando entre pude

notar a una persona de la misma imagen de Tsuna san pero con el cabello dorado pero ese no era Tsuna san sino … Primo san

Al pronunciar, el chico de pelo que desafía la gravedad volteo y sonrió a la castaña. Se

acercó pero entre la multitud desapareció…ella lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo

encontraba cuando sintió unas manos que empezaban a rodear su cintura , dio un grito

ahogado, cuando al voltear pudo notar a Primo sonriéndole, con una mirada de la cual

ella sabía que no podía escapar, la miro directamente a los ojos y era como si él

absorbiera todas las exclamaciones que le iba a dar a él.

Todo estaba en ellos dos cuando, de su momento fue Cozart san quien tosiendo hizo que

ambos voltearan, al ver a los demás, ella se sonrojo hasta lo más que una persona humana

podría, no solo por el hecho de que estaba en los brazos de Primo san sino por el hecho

de que todas las personas los veían especialmente a los dos, y lo peor quería morirse ya

que no hacía nada para zafarse de ahí- pero… era tan cómodo- era su pensamiento.

Fue cuando Primo Cavallone anunció que comenzaría la ceremonia de HAZ FELIZ AL JEFE,

lo dijo con una gran fascinación y alegría, era como estuviera esperando eso toda su vida,

miró alrededor, y pudo ver en la primera fila un aura muy alegre formada por los jefes de

cada familia, sí que se le veía radiantes se notaba que esperaban eso, hasta les salían

chispas por su alrededor, pero más al fondo se encontraba una gran aura oscura y muy

deprimente eran los guardianes, todos los miembros de cada familia de la mafia, se

les veía muy decaídos como si hubieran esperado que ese día nunca llegara.

Pero de que se trataba todo esto-se decía Haru a si misma- mientras Giotto aun la

sujetaba con mucha posesividad su cintura, recostado su mentón en su cuello, cuando él

dijo: He esperado esto por mucho tiempo, ahora sí puedo hacer esto y…mucho más sin

ninguna interrupción- Haru pudo notar que lo dijo con tanto anhelo en su voz, pero un

escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo ante lo último.

Pasó unos minutos y aun el no dejaba su cintura en paz, dio una mirada al resto y pudo

ver como Primo Cavallone literalmente saltaba y Cozart empezaba a ordenar toda la sala,

para la siguiente actuación. Lo más curioso es que a nadie le incomodaba que él hiciera

eso, miró a los guardianes de Giotto , y pudo notar como G estaba reclamando que ahora

tenía que realizar todo el papeleo él solo, a Asari que aunque estaba sonriendo tuvo una

mueca de que quería asesinar a alguien, Alaude ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, porque tuvo

miedo de su vida, a Nudillos que rezaba para que no cometieran algo imprudente los

jefes, Deimon simplemente reía, lo que significa claramente que algo muy malo va a

pasar, pudo notar que estaban sacando a los más jóvenes en esos a Lampo, la mucamas,

estaban llevándoles para algo más "divertido" fuera de la mansión, pero lo que en verdad

ella entendió era "es mejor que salgan por lo que verán no es apto para menores", varios

jóvenes de las familias empezaban a salir poco a poco hasta que quedaron solo los

adultos, o así se les podría llamar, porque estaban riendo mucha más de lo usual, era

como si estuvieran divirtiéndose, pero lástima que era solo para los jefes, porque se

notaba que los guardianes no se divertían, ante esto.

Hicieron varios trabajos, se habló de lo duro que es ser jefe y en pocas palabras lo que

estuvieron guardando durante mucho tiempo, Cavallone siempre quiso ser rubio, pero

nació con el cabello negro, hizo que todos sus guardianes hicieran una promesa que

algunos de sus descendientes sería rubio, aun así si tuvieran que manipular los genes de

sus futuras generaciones, sus subordinados sabían qué HAZ FELIZ AL JEFE por un día era

su trabajo más arduo y agotador porque a pesar de que no lo pareciera era muy hablador.

Mientras con la familia Shimon, Cozart se sentía muy celoso (en buenos términos), con

Giotto ya que él podía expresarle a la chica que quiere lo que siente por lo menos en este

día(se sonrojo al escuchar esto) mientras que él ni siquiera tenía una, se preguntaba

porque en este mundo no había una mujer capaz de comprenderlo tal vez en otra

dimensión haiga una que pueda estar con él, alguien que desee estar con un jefe de una

gran familia, pelirrojo al natural, y con una musculatura que fue hecho por un arduo

trabajo día a día …mientras él seguía pensativo pero con diálogos que se les daba a toda

su familia, toda ella, estaban mirándose entre sí , sabían que a Cozart no le faltaban

seguidoras , pero no era algo que él quería , y eso era lo que siempre reclamaba.

Mientras que para Giotto Vongola, librarse del papeleo era un sueño, pero el más

anhelado era tener libertad ante Haru, esa noche ella no le podía decir que no ya que era

el más grande y maravilloso día de HAZ FELIZ A TU JEFE

Giotto: He deseado estar con ella a toda disposición y esta vez no dejaré que desaparezca esta

noche ella….

Haru: Eh Primo san por favor¿ podría soltarme? desde hace un tiempo esta así y me siento

Incomoda (reclamo la castaña sonrojada y muy avergonzada) .

Giotto: ¿Primo san? ¿ por qué me llamas así? Si siempre me has dicho Giotto kun, que es lo que

pasa, no intentaras zafarte ¿verdad?, han pasado muchas cosas y al final ahora no puedes

retractarte, por lo que ahora serás solo mía Ha …ru (susurrándole muy lentamente , lo cual

provoco un gran escalofríos en nuestra castaña.

_(No voy a mentir me gusta verla así, pero he esperado esto por mucho tiempo , detesto cuando los _

_demás jefes la miran, por lo que necesito hacerla mía, de inmediato, por lo que ahora es el tiempo _

_de irnos)_

Haru: Giotto kun (aun confundida, pero le seguirá la corriente porque está muy perdida en todo el

asunto), tengo que ir al lavado, adiós (zafándose de sus brazos y corriendo hacia el segundo piso)

_¿Pero qué pasa aquí? Qué está pasando?,_ (corre hacia la habitación más cercana), al ingresar, nota

que era una cuarto muy hermoso, y agradable, se pasea por la cómoda y ve varias fotos una en

donde estaba ella y Giotto pero de niños, y otra sonde ambos están juntos en un día de campo

con los demás guardianes, tanto fue su admiración que no sintió cuando alguien también ingresó y

la jaló hacia atrás.

Al instante cayó a la cama y sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor, estuvo a punto de gritar

cuando sintió que era Giotto kun, el la miraba de una manera muy diferente, con anhelo, se

empezó a acercar , y besarla, por el cuello inmediatamente quiso resistirse pero era una sensación

diferente.

Haru: No sé… pero …no pude hacerlo… no pude separarme de él , simplemente lo miré y sé que vi

miedo porque estoy segura que creyó que lo rechazaba pero no lo quiero hacer, no lo quiero

rechazar, fue cuando cerré los ojos y supe que nada volvería a ser igual, el terminó por entender, y

continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, poco a poco nos fuimos perdiendo, me pregunto qué es lo

que me esta pasando pero sé que lo deseo, no había nada más que nosotros dos, no sé qué hacer

pero es como si el me mostrara tan suave y amablemente lo que tenía que hacer, fue lindo,

estábamos casi unidos, era algo nuevo y lindo casi …..(EXPLOSIÓN) Desperté , estaba cerca de la

cama de Tsuna san y a mi lado la bazuca de los 10 años de Lambo chan… (SONROJADA) Pero qué

pasó? Que estaba a punto de hacer? , pero aun así que fue eso que pasó ¿ Por qué me duele el

pecho? , ¿Estas son lágrimas? .

Debe de haber sido un sueño, es mejor que me vaya con los demás .

¿Un sueño? O tal vez ¿algo más? Un fragmento perdido a través del tiempo, el cual hará que

cambien las cosas en el presente y el pasado en el mundo de la mafia.

_**Bueno hay muchas preguntas, pareció un especial muy cómico pero como ya mencioné tiene un enlace con los demás capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios , anunciando que les pareció **_

_**Bye ;3**_


End file.
